Surfing is the Life
by yeahyeahnevernever
Summary: It's the life everyone wants to live, and Bella is living it. shes moved in with the hales, and when the Cullens arrive, Hawaii gets a whole lot hotter.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my second twilight story. I had this idea and I wanted to see if people would like it, so heres chapter one :)

***

The name is Isabella. Isabella Swan.

Preferably Bella, but meh, call me whatever you want.

I'm probably the most carefree person you'll ever meet. I mean, how could you not be carefree when you live on the coast, right near an awesome break?

Surfing is pretty much everything, it only comes second to family, but family doesn't come into it very often… Yeah um, long story.

But that's all you need to know, really. I'm 16, live with my aunty and uncle and their kids, I have long wavy brown hair that goes extra curly after a surf and I have the least school attendances on record.

I think if I lived somewhere inland, I would probably be going at least 3 times a week. But out here on the coast, school can get stuffed.

I really do try to get there, school I mean, I try to go as much as I can. But as I said before, surfing comes second to only family, and I'm pretty sure school isn't family.

The weather here is pretty much always sunny, completely opposite to where I used to live, Forks.

I swear that place was eerie, it was like the setting for some creepy vampire horror movie, so I can't say that I miss my time there.

Ever since I moved to Hawaii, I have forgotten everything that's worth worrying about and I'm just living in the present.

My aunt and uncle are pretty cool about it all. Dave and Jenny is what they go by. Their kids, Jasper and Rosalie –twins actually- are a year older than me, but they are my best friends. Well we tend to spend almost every day together, floating out amongst the waves.

It was them that taught me to surf when I came here four years ago and Dave, their dad, was like a pro surfer in his early days and brought Jasper and Rosalie up with the waves. So the day I arrived, they pretty much shoved me on a board and told me to stand. I picked it up pretty quick since I used to skate back at home, but soon it became an obsession.

Most parents, or guardians in my case, would probably beat the shit out of you if you were as rebellious as me, jasper and Rosalie were, but seriously, as long as we only were rebellious because surfing was involved, Dave and jenny encouraged us.

What did I say? I told you this was the life.

"Yo, Bella! Get your arse up, sweet swell coming through this arvo. Dad says we need to drive down to Bears. Me and rose are going out for a warm up." Jasper came in my room, casually throwing a pillow at me.

"Yeah okay, cool." I lifted my head from my pillow and looked out the window. It was an awesome day, like they all were, and I knew from the look of the waves that Dave was right. Bears would be good.

Yeah, I know, a view of the beach from my bedroom window, heaven.

I was a morning person; well I had to be to keep up my surfing lifestyle. We usually surfed in the mornings, even if we were going to school that day.

I lifted myself out of bed and ruffled my hair a bit. Man, I seriously feel like a surf.

I scrounged through my messy floor and found my bikini top and a pair of board shorts. Its funny how fashion works. Not long ago I would have been going surfing in shorts down to my ankles, now according to Rosalie, mini shorts were in. meh, whatever, as long as I can surf in them.

I had no idea what day it was, I think Tuesday or Wednesday… wait maybe it was Monday… yeah, no idea. All my days sort of merged together. I was excited about going to bears; we haven't been for a few weeks. Bears is like 20 minutes away, it's a small coastline that doesn't get very crowded because it's mainly for the locals. Its actual name is Bears Break.

I remember my first time there; it was about 4 months after I moved here. Dave said I was ready to take on the big stuff. I remember when I carried my board out to the sand almost everyone was glaring at me. As I said, it was only for the locals, and I just moved here. But I was living here now, so I was becoming a local.

Rosalie and jasper got questioned about me and they explained to their friends that I was a permeant resident now, living with them.

The locals still looked a bit angry at me, the fact that I just barged in on their bit of coast. However Dave had loyalty in me, he said I was a natural, and told the locals to just watch me.

According to jasper, after my first wave, everyone was completely accepting. They said that I had the 'local style' which jasper explained later was like a technique only learned around this area. It was just a minor way in how you stood up but apparently a very experienced surfer could tell where you learned to surf from just watching you catch a wave.

But anyway, after that day I was completely accepted into the local surfing scene. A lot of people surfed here but they were mainly like 18 and stuff. So me coming in and surfing at 16, 12 back then, sort of made me the child of surfing. Rosalie and jasper were only a year older then me but they were sort of expected to be good surfers because of their dad.

I looked at the clock on my desk, it was 6:40. Not too early, considering we sometimes got up at 4 am to get a surf in.

After changing I ran out to the stairs and half ran down them. Rose was on her way up since all the bedrooms were upstairs and we almost collided.

"Hey sis." She smiled. She had been calling me that since the day that I arrived. I guess it felt really welcoming and I liked it, but sisters wasn't enough to explain what me and Rosalie shared. She was like my closest, bestest friend ever. We seriously spent every minute together and told each other everything. Our brains were like hotwired to one another. We find the same things funny, have the same taste in guys, we finish of each other's sentences… well kinda. Once she said 'I can't believe that…' and I finished off 'I'm actually gay.' When she was supposed to say that she found out one of the hot guys was gay.

See? It was like exactly the same.

"Hey." I greeted in return.

We went past each other but then Rosalie called out, "oh yeah, Bella? You don't have a spare pair of shorts do you?"

I laughed, "you can't find a pair in your huge wardrobe?"

She pouted, "I swear they have like run away… or maybe jazz stole them." I laughed picturing jasper in mini-shorts.

"Nah, sure thing, in my draw. Help yourself." I said, descending the rest of the stairs.

The smell of eggs and bacon wafted from the kitchen. "Hungry Bella?" jenny called from her place behind the stove.

"Aunty Jen, I'm about to go for a surf, you know its not good to eat beforehand." I said, smiling.

She laughed, "Well that doesn't stop the appetite of my son. Are you sure you don't want anything? I could just chuck on a few more eggs?"

"No really, I'm fine, ill just have a banana." I assured her, picking one from the fruit bowl.

"Okay, dear." She said, scraping the eggs onto a plate while calling jasper.

The kitchen/dining opened up with double doors onto a timber decking facing the beach. A set of steps went down to the sheds on the left, that's where I was heading.

"Coming mum!" jasper yelled, running up the steps straight past me. "Oh Bella! Shotgun the 5'10" don't you dare!" he warned mischievously.

I laughed, "Go have your eggs."

He grinned and ran inside.  
I went down the rest of the steps to the sheds. Sure enough, Dave was there, carving away. He's a part time surfboard maker. He supplies the boards for all the surf shops around here and he loves it.

That's why we say the 'sheds'. Because around our house are sheds everywhere. Sheds for spraying, for moulding, for sanding, for storing and then the one shed that I loved was for our boards.

For our birthdays and stuff, Dave would make us a board. We never grew tired of receiving them and we kept them all stored in one shed.

Even though they were given to us individually, they were communal. Were used whichever board we thought we needed for the type of break, it didn't matter whose it was.

Jasper shot gunned the 5'10" which was one of the more used boards that me and jasper usually fought over. It was 5 foot 10 inches in length and 2foot wide. It was thicker then usual, 2 and a half inches and the back of it was shaped like a fish tail. It made the board more manoeuvrable with the back foot. It was a retro greeny-blue colour on the back and sides but the top was white. It looked sweet as out in the waves.

I didn't mind that he got it; I had a different board in mind for this morning.

A 6'2", standard shape, flat tail. I wasn't in the mood for any huge stunts and the waves weren't that big yet anyway.

I went into the shed and found the board I was thinking of. It was harder then you think to find it since we had about 45 custom boards in there. They were all on racks along the walls.

I found it though, thanks to the blue colouring of it. I loved the artwork. It was like blue at the bottom and faded all the way to white about half way up. And then white stars were cut out of the blue with a thick black border.

I pulled it off the rack and rushed my hand over it to check the wax situation. I hadn't ridden this baby for a while, so I decided to wax it up again.

I carried it outside, grabbing a bar or surfboard wax on my may. I laid it on the grass, stuffing a towel under the fins so they wouldn't break and started rubbing the wax on familiarly in little circles.

"Bella." Dave's deep voice greeted.

When I saw him at the sheds, he had the sander on so he mustn't have heard me approach.

"Ey Dave." I said, continuing to wax my board.

He took off his breathing mask sat on the garden wall. "Excited about bears?" he asked with idle conversation.

"Yeah, course I am!" I said enthusiastically.

He smiled, "yeah well my mate down there was saying that the swell is picking up, so I think it will be good."

"You going to come out old man?" I asked, checking the wax with my hand to make sure there was enough.

"Oh, not now. But I might come out this arvo at bears."

I laughed, "to scared to pull a muscle this early in the morning old man?" I teased.

He smiled, "you just wait till you're old."

"Ain't happening in a hurry." I smiled.

He laughed, "oh, get out o' here." He lightly pushed me as I stood up.

"I'll see you later Dave." I called as he went back to the shed.

I left my board out the front and ran back up stairs. "Hey jenny, have you seen my sunnies?" I asked her. I was looking for them yesterday but couldn't find them. And jenny being the mother of the house and all must know where they are.

She sighed, "Bella, you left them on the piano."

"Oh, right. Thanks mum." I mocked.

She smiled. She always smiled when I called her mum.

I ran into the music room, which is where the piano is. Yeah, when we're not surfing we're playing music. We all play different instruments.

When I went back to the kitchen, Rosalie was just coming down the stairs and jasper was in just his board shorts, displaying his abs.

"What board are you taking rose?" jasper asked her.

"The 6'2" I think." she replied.

I laughed, putting on my sunnies and grabbing my towel. "Hah, no you're not."

"Bella! That's so unfair."

"Get over it." I called from the bottom from the steps, picking up my board.

I stared out at the ocean while I waited for the twins, wanting to get in the water quickly. I love my life. It is seriously a dream. Dave and jenny's laid-back approach just made it all the better. Not to forget jasper and rose who are just awesome.

"Come on, let's go." Jasper said as he jogged past me to the deserted road. Rosalie had grabbed a board a bit longer then mine. I think it was a 6'6". It was pretty much the same design to mine but in pink.

I nodded at her board, "nice. Always copying the pro." I teased.

"The pro?" she scoffed.

I ignored her and followed jasper along the road. We walked along together, just talking. The beach was about 150 meters down the road, which wasn't far at all. That's what I loved; walking to the beach took like a minute.

We walked barefoot on the sun-warmed road. The sun rose early here, which was something a lot different to forks where sometimes the sun wouldn't rise at all.

"And to think some kids are going to school." Jasper laughed as we stepped on the sand, dropping our towels and sunglasses.

We laughed and walked to the waters edge. "See you guys out there." I said jumping over the wave onto my board and paddling out. It was going to be a good day, I could feel it.

I caught the first wave pretty much straight away. I did a few cutbacks and passed jasper and rose and finished with a floater as the wave closed out.

Rose got a small tube ride, which was cool, and she managed to not get her hair wet.

Jasper showed off with a few aerial spins and he even managed a 420. We were out for about an hour until we started to see kids watching from the beach. It was about 8:15am and kids were walking to school, stopping by at the beach to envy us.

In a way I felt sorry for them, having to go to school because their parents forced them. Ahh living with Dave and jenny seriously was heaven.

***

"Lunch anyone?" jenny called as we walked inside with wet hair and towels wrapped around us.

"I'm starving!" jasper exclaimed.

I laughed, "what? You just ate like 10 eggs?"

"And then went for a 5 hour surf, 2 eggs an hour. Now I'm hungry." He said, sitting down at the table.

Rose and I just laughed and followed suit.

Jenny had bought some fresh bread and set the table with different sandwich fillings. Dave was there too, he was telling us about the new board he is shaping. I was pretty worn out from this morning. It was meant to be a warm up but we were having so much fun that we stayed in from 7am to 12. Literally 5 hours.

When we were walking back the streets had a little more activity then before but still pretty empty. It got busy around 3.30pm when school was out and kids started roaming the streets.

"…So yeah. Oh and bring two boards each to Bears. Its low tide and the reef there will probably snap your boards." Dave warned us.

Rose nodded with a mouthful of sandwich, "yeah okay, when we leaving?" you could barely understand what she said, but the indication was clear.

"Be at the car by 1:30. We want to get there around 2:00, got that?" he said, finishing off some tuna.

"Yeah alright."

After our lovely lunch, I stayed in my bathers. I dried my hair as best as I could with a towel and chucked on a t-shirt. Rose was upstairs on the phone and jasper was watching TV with a bag of chips.

I went to the music room and sat in front of my very familiar black grand piano. I just played random pieces and a few songs, singing to myself, passing time. I was just finishing one of my random songs when Rosalie squealed my name.

"Bella! Come here! Now! Now!" she sounded like she just won a million dollar jackpot.

I closed the piano and jogged up stairs to her room. Her door was closed but I walked in anyway. She chucked the phone on her bed and came to me.

"Guess what!" She said, in her gossip mood.

"What?" I said mimicking her excitement sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at me and threw herself on her bed. "That was Angela, and apparently there were some new kids starting today."

I was actually surprised. I mean, this wasn't exactly a huge town, new people weren't very common. In fact the last 'new' person I think was me. "What? Are you serious?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. And apparently they are absolutely mint."

Now I was getting a little more excited. "What!? So what did Angela give them out of ten?"

"She said that one was definitely 9 out of 10 and the other wasn't far off." Rosalie was smiling,

I could tell we were definitely going to school tomorrow.

***

If I get good reviews I'll continue


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy :)

***

Bears was freaking awesome.

Dave's mate was right; the swell did shape up to be perfect.

Bringing two boards was definitely a winner; the whole sea floor at bears is rock, apart from this stretch of 150m that had a sandy floor. That's where we went to swim if the surf was shit.

The surf definitely wasn't shit yesterday.

The reef was under a meter deep at some places and it chewed up our boards. We knew that's what it would be like, but it just seemed more extreme because the waves were that extra 2 feet high.

When we were in our shed choosing the boards, me and jasper agreed to leave the 5'10" behind. I mean, it's our favourite board, so we weren't going to risk it at bears.

Instead we took two boards that we didn't use much, just plain white short boards. Rose decided to keep it simple too, choosing two boards from the very back of the shed that I didn't even remember we had. It was funny when we loaded up the car with 7 boards. They were coming out of everywhere. Dave took a huge 9-foot Malibu, which we tied on the roof, and we had our 6 boards sticking out the back so we couldn't close the boot. I was lying on the floor in the back seat to avoid a surfboard to the head and jasper and rose were in the back, making sure our boards didn't slide out.

We were out until it was dark. Like so dark you couldn't see the shore, it was just a dim line, a bit lighter then the blackness of the water. We came in when we couldn't see each other, which we thought was a good sign that the party was over. It's pretty scary being out there at night and not being able to see anything.

Sharks are always on your mind, but there hasn't been an attack for years, and hey, you can't control when they will attack, it's a risk everyday.

But a risk that's worth it.

When we stumbled up the shore we were all pretty tired. I examined my board under the headlights of our car. After my last wave I got thrown around pretty badly and I knew my board had it tough. The underside near the middle looked like it had been attacked with the wrong end of a hammer and the tail was snapped, missing about 3 inches of its length. But that wasn't the worst.

Loading up the car again was funny. Dave's board was unscathered because he was catching the waves further up the beach but jasper had snapped one board, and rose had both her boards missing various areas so that it didn't take the shape of a surfboard at all. In fact she ended up using my spare board because hers were unrideable.

It wasn't that they couldn't surf, because they were absolute pros, it's just that they took more risks. They would get deep in the barrel, attempt a cut back and try to get out in time. Sometimes it worked.

Sometimes it didn't.

I also knew I had a large gash on my calf from a rock and I had plenty of bruises. My feet were a bit cut up too from walking out on the rocks, but all in all, not that bad.

We could shut the boot when we left, thanks to jaspers already snapped board. And we decided to snap both of Rosalie's since they were useless anyway, and they fit in the car better that way.

Before leaving, we talked with the locals about stuff. Just catching up and seeing where the surf would be good for the rest of the week. I loved talking to them, the older ones were pretty cool, they had so many stories about waves and beaches from when they were younger and I never got tired of Billy telling me about his Mavericks experience. The waves there are meant to be just… wow. I recommend you google it or something, it's so cool.

But then there's the locals who I feel should go get a life. They are a bit older, about 20 or something, but they thought they were so good. And they were so up themselves about the 'locals only' thing.

Jacob, Quil and Embry.

I swear, they just annoyed the hell out of me. I'm not a very angry person, in fact I'm totally opposite, but these guys just get on your nerves.

I try to ignore them if I can but that doesn't stop them having a snap at my 'unlocalness'. They are just… wankers.

"Hey mum, we're going to go too school tomorrow." Rose told jenny as we made our way upstairs with ice cream and fruit salad.

"Yeah, okay." She called from the living room.

I swear, I don't know how I came to land with such a cool aunt and uncle.

After bears we were all pretty stuffed so me rose and jasper decided to watch a movie. Rosalie's room was the winner since she had a plasma. I was offered one too but I denied it. I didn't take it for two reasons: one; I didn't want jenny and Dave to spend their money on me, I mean, I haven't fully adopted them as my parents yet. And two; I didn't want a TV in my room. I knew it would distract me and make me spend more time in my room rather then going to watch it with everyone else.

But then again, none of us really watched TV. We tend to entertain ourselves by doing something more constructive like playing music, surfing and eating.

But after bears, constructiveness can get stuffed.

We settled all over roses room and decided on Blue Crush. It's a surfing movie, a bit on the edge of a chick flick but not bad.

And the whole time we just analysed the surfers and said which tricks were shit and which actors had stunt doubles and stuff like that.

It was actually quite comical, jasper was bagging the shit out of this male actor who was paddling out and you could just tell that he had no idea what he was doing. Jaspers imitation looked so funny.

When the movie finished it was 1:30 in the morning. "Going to school doesn't seem all that crash hot for some reason." I said as I picked myself up from the blankets on Rosalie's bed and grabbed our bowls of food.

Jasper laughed, "you know what? I think you're onto something Bella."

Rose sighed, "oh come on, I know you want to go check out these new kids too."

"Yeah, cause I'm so looking for a boyfriend." Jasper said sarcastically.

I laughed, "You never know, these guys might trigger your gay side." I winked and he pretended to throw up.

"Okay, out of my room." Rose said, pushing jasper out the door.

I went after jasper, putting the bowls at the top of the stairs and heading to my room. I will bring them down in the morning, honestly could not be stuffed walking down the stairs and back up again.

***

I woke up at 6:40, I don't know how, after the pounding I got a bears, but I think it was a calling of some sort. Because when I looked out my window, like I did every morning, the water was glass. So smooth, not a breath of wind.

Lets just say, it didn't take long to make up my mind.

"Jasper! Get up you fat cow!" I yelled, pounding his door.

"You too rose!" I shouted as I past her door to go down the stairs, grabbing last night's utensils on the way.

I already had my shorts on and was doing up my bikini top as I went. I think Dave was up cause I could hear him in the kitchen, but jenny was still asleep.

"What happened to school?" Dave asked as I ran past and outside down to the sheds. "Cancelled." I called back.

"Delayed." Came Rosalie's call to correct mine.

I had no trouble picking my board, of course. Jasper was still in my room so BOOM! The 5'10" was mine.

I grabbed it off the rack and brought it outside.

"Aw man!" I heard jasper say as he came down to the shed too in his boardies and a towel around his neck.

"Come on, its only fair, you got it last time." I mocked.

He went into the shed, "fine."

He didn't care really; it was just that thing how being first in best dressed makes you feel good.

Rose went for a Malibu, 9 foot I think and jasper also went with a Malibu, but his was 8'6".

Just as we were about to leave jenny's voice called my name. "Bella!"

I spun around to see her on the top of the outdoor steps waving something at me.

I went closer and realised how much of a kick arse aunty she was.

"Thanks jenny." I said, running up the steps and taking my sunnies from her.

She smiled, "no worries dear." She kissed me on the forehead before I ran back down to jasper and rose.

"Man she spoils you." Jasper shook him head.

I was confused, "what do you mean?"

"She never gets my sunnies." He said, pouting.

I laughed, "You're a loser."

***

Yeah um, so we were kinda late for school. I finally knew what day it was though, it took us a while but in between sets we counted the days and finally worked out today is Thursday. Which means yesterday was Wednesday… just if you were wondering.

We chilled out in the surf for a few hours when we finally decided we should head in. nothing but the fact that we wanted to see who the new kids are made us get out of heaven.

We ran up the beach and back home, dropping our boards off at the bottom of the steps and running inside to grab the essentials. We knew we were already late, and we didn't really care, but we rushed because we wanted to get to school before recess.

None of us got changed. We stayed in our wet bathers and just grabbed a loose t-shirt to chuck over the top. Jasper grabbed a shirt too but he didn't put it in yet.

We walked down the beach roads in the general direction of school, passing as many surf lookouts as possible.

"So how long has it been?" rose said when we entered the school grounds.

"Well, we worked it out to be… 3,4,5…"

"8 days." I said, cutting jaspers calculations short.

Rose sighed, "Well, I can't say I regret it."

I laughed and followed her through the parked cars and into the school buildings. I had to agree with rose, like seriously, no school for 8 days didn't make us miss it one bit.

"See ya jasper." I called as we parted ways. Me and rose had art together and jasper had P.E.

The school halls were empty and we only passed the cleaner on the way to class.

Our art teacher is Mr. Mohole. Yeah, I know, he's an unlucky guy to have a name like that. Everyone bags his name. We shorten it to Mole and he doesn't even notice.

The door to class was open and we could see Mr. Mole annotating something he called an isometric drawing on the board. Just as we walked through the door rose said something about the picture looking like a self-portrait and I lost it, bursting out into a fit of laughter. Rose laughed behind me and we stumbled into class.

Mr. Mole had stopped what he was saying to look at us, "hale, swan." He said with a bit of distaste. I know that pretty much all the teachers don't like us but it doesn't mean they should to show it.

"Its _Rose_ and _Bella_." Rose said as we made our way to our seats, getting a few snickers from the students.

"I shall address you as I will." He said sternly, getting the attention of the class again. "Especially when you some in late, disrupting my class." He hissed.

"We are sorry for interrupting Mr. Mole." I said, not sorry at all.

He couldn't even tell I was being sarcastic, "well then, would you like to tell the class why you were late?"

Rose shrugged, "no, not really. But if you want us too…"

"Why were you late, hale?" he demanded

Rose rolled her eyes, "_rose._" She said, "and Bella was late too." I laughed. "Well we were distracted this morning, have you seen the break today? Its awesome."

I laughed again, as if Mr. Mole even knew about surfing.

He shook his head disapprovingly and muttered something under his breath, turning back to the board. "As I was saying, these methods are very useful for many…" Mr. Mole went on saying whatever he was saying.

I kinda zoned out and instead, scanned the room. Nothing had changed much in eight days, except I noticed one girl, Leah, had cut her hair like really short. I thought it was a guy for a second.

"…Its interesting you see, my friend is a pianist…" Mr. Mole said, it obviously related to something he was saying but it didn't stop snort of laughter from Rosalie. She always found pianist funny cause it sounded like penis. And she always bagged me cause I play piano, which makes me a pianist.

Mr. Mole glared in her direction. I laughed at the looked he gave her and he changed his glare to me.

"Shut up rose, I'm a pianist." I said, playfully hitting her with my book and getting the brownie points for telling her off.

Rose kept laughing and I was trying to hold it in, going red in the face. School is too serious, seriously.

After a while Mr. Mole gave us instructions and we set off having to draw something. I don't know what, me and rose just talked through the whole time anyway.

"Whatever, I surfed rings around you this morning." I said to Rose.

"Yeah, but that's only cause you had the 5'10". If you-"

I laughed, "but you don't even like the 5'10"! Even if I had the 8'6" I still would have kicked your arse!" I said, still convinced I would beat her. We were always competitive in the waves and this morning she was blaming her lack of energy on her bigger board. Ha sure.

"Oh get stuffed sis." Rose said, dismissing the topic.

I laughed, "I win."

She punched me in the arm, "you wait til next time at bears."

"I'm scared." I mocked.

"You shou-"

"Rose." I said, kicking her under the table.

She looked at me confused, "what the hell?"

"New kid?" I said, gesturing towards the door.

Standing in the door way was a girl who looked a bit shorter than the average height and had black hair that was cut short and flicked out at the bottom.

She was wearing mini-shorts with a Singlet top and cardigan over the top. And she was really pretty.

I already knew rose was approving of everything about her.

"Ahh, Alice." Mr Mole said, "Did you get those papers? Ah thank you."

The girl, Alice, handed him some papers and made her way to the front corner of the class, not looking or talking to everyone.

Rose looked at me, "Angela didn't say anything about a girl."

I shrugged.

The rest of class went quick, rose and I continued discussing boards and beaches and debating weather we should come to school tomorrow. When the bell went everyone got up and walked out.

Alice, the new girl, was at the door in a second. When she ran out I saw something fall from her bag to the floor.

Her phone. I picked it up and went out, looking side to side. I saw her about 10meters to my left.

"Alice!" I called, walking towards her.

She spun around, surprised.

"Hi, its Alice right?" I asked.

She nodded, "yeah umm…"

"Bella." I said. "You dropped your phone."

She took it from my hand and smiled, "thanks Bella."

"Anytime." I saw rose come out of class and look around for me. "I'll see you round Alice."

I turned around and ran back. "Where the hell did you go Bella?" rose said when she saw me.

"The new girl dropped her phone." I said, beginning to walk to our next class.

"What's she like?" rose asked me.

"She seems pretty cool." I said.

"Hey, there's Angela. YO ANGELA!" rose called.

She turned around, "oh, you guys decide to come today?" she laughed.

"Well we were late." I said, "because…"

She smiled, "I know, I saw the surf today too."

"You seriously missed out."

She sighed, "tell me about it."

Angela comes surfing with us whenever she can but her mum thinks its important to get somewhere in life. And apparently pro surfing isn't 'somewhere'.

Ha, bullshit.

***

Chapter two down.

And just so you know, all the stuff about surfing in this story is 100% factual. But I have no idea about Hawaii, just information from 13stars. thankyou!

Review it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. When reading this chapter, think the movie when Bella first sees the Cullens and asks jess about them…

-000-

**Edwards's point of view.**

Day two at some high school in Hawaii. I don't even know the name of this place yet.

I'm not saying anything about Hawaii, I mean, its pretty cool living on the coast. But I don't think Alice is really enjoying herself.

Right before we moved, her and her fiancé had a rough patch and ended the engagement. I can see in her eyes how upset she is, they don't light up like normal. It's painful to see my little sister like that but I can't help her much, she doesn't like talking about it.

My brother, Emmett, well he was all for the coast. For weeks leading up to our departure he kept saying one word: 'bikinis'

Anyway.

Me and Emmett are the same age, well year, or whatever. I was born in February and he was born in December, but that makes us in the same grade.

On our first day here Emmett made friends with a few kids but otherwise the three of us tended to keep to ourselves.

There aren't many kids at Hawaiian high (that's the nick-name I have come up with for this school) but everyone sort of belonged to a certain group…except for us.

"Yeah, nah no joke. Came right up and punched him in the face. I caught it on my phone and everything!" mike, one of Emmett's friends, was going on about some fight, and using his whole body to tell the story.

"I would have smashed him up!" said Emmett.

Out of the tree of us, Emmett has settled in the best. I am still gripping with the waking up in the morning and remembering I'm in Hawaii, not Alaska.

I glanced around the cafeteria, looking at all the faces. The kids at this school are so relaxed and chilled. It was sort of weird having a high school so relaxed and not worried about grades and exams.

The cafeteria doors opened up and a small group entered. Because there aren't many kids at this school I thought I had seen everyone. But these faces were new to me.

There were three of them. Two girls and a guy.

Out of all the kids, they looked the most carefree.

The two girls were laughing and the guy pointed to somewhere at the far corner. They all headed in that direction, casually talking.

One of the girls had blonde hair, same blonde as the guy, and I could tell she was pretty.

The second girl had brown hair that flowed in natural gentle curls and was slightly shorter than the other two. She was also pretty in her own way.

But what made them stand out, I think, was their carefree-ness approach. Just the way they walked, I don't know but it looked like they were just…happy.

But what surprised me was what they were wearing. I know this is Hawaii and like a beach school, but still.

Both the girls had wet hair, but not absolutely dripping, just damp like they had dried it with a towel. The brunette girl was wearing ray-bans, those 80's style sunnies that have hit the fashion market. But as she took them off, her eyes seemed to glow.

The blonde girl had her hair chucked over one shoulder and both of the girls were wearing mini board shorts. They had both chucked a loose t-shirt on over, what you could tell to be, wet bikini tops.

It looked like they had just got out of the surf, remembered they had school and chucked on a t-shirt to please the school policy of not showing too much skin.

They were both dressed similarly, almost like they were sisters.

The guy had curly hair, which was also wet.

In surfers board shorts he too looked like he had just gone swimming. He was revealing his bare chest for the moment but he had a t-shirt with his arms through the sleeves and was about to put it on.

I watched them as they passed our table, catching a glimpse of their conversation, "…and then you got stuffed-"

"-Oi that so wasn't…"

They continued walking, heading for a deserted table.

I nudged Tyler, another one of Emmett's friends, and nodded towards the three students.

"Who are they?" I asked him, following them with my eyes.

He looked to where I was indicating and snickered as if he was trying to cover up jealously. "They are the _Hales_."

Mike stopped his conversation to listen and join into what Tyler was saying.

"And the Swan." Mike said.

I looked at him, motioning him to go on, but he didn't need much indication.

"See the hot one with blonde hair? She's Rosalie Hale. And the guy, Jasper. They're twins."

I watched the three kids talking and laughing but not hearing what they were saying because they were so far away.

"And swan. Still a mystery she is." Said Tyler.

I looked at him, "what do you mean?

Mike leaned in closer to the table, "well that's Bella. Apparently their cousin. She moved in with them four years ago but no one really knows why she came here."

I didn't say anything, just sat their thinking.

"I swear, I don't even know why they bother." Scoffed Eric, another kid Emmett befriended.

"Bother what?" asked Emmett.

"Coming to school." Mike said. The others agreed with him.

"Yeah, take a good look, ed." Said Tyler, "because you probably wont see them for what… say another 2 and a half weeks?"

Mike and Eric laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the Hale's dad was like a pro surfer when he was younger and he passed it onto his kids. All they do is sleep and surf. They don't come to school when the surf is good somewhere within a hundred mile radius and their parents encourage them."

"And ever since swan moved here she became one of them." Said Tyler.

I smiled, "well that explains the wetness."

"Man I wish they were wearing white shirts over their wet bikinis." Said Emmett, looking over at the girls.

"Anyway, they probably just came to see who the new kids were." Said Tyler casually.

"Well they were nice to me." Came the voice of my younger sister. She put herself in a seat next to me and leaned on my shoulder.

"You've met them?" piped up Eric.

Alice shrugged, her eyes closed. "I dropped my phone on my way our of class and Bella chased me down and gave it back. I like them." She finished.

No one said anything and mike continued his story.

"At first I thought they were bitched to the max but…they seem actually really nice." Alice said to me.

I shrugged and put a hand on her head while she leaned on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" I asked my sister.

I felt her shoulders going up and down heavily and I knew she was holding in sobs. She was thinking about him.

***

quick Edwards point of view, I thought I was a good idea. So now he knows who they all are.

Please review because I get excited and actually plan out the story when I know people are waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the comments and stuff so far.

Hope you enjoy

***

"So not worth 6 hours of my time." complained jasper as we dropped our stuff in the kitchen.

"You mean 4 and a half hours. We were late as." I corrected him, making my way over to the bench and plonking myself on a stool.

"I don't think it was a waste, they are pretty good. I mean, did you see how big that guy was?" said rose.

"What? There were no fat kids." I said confused.

Rose shook her head, "muscle, Bella, muscle."

"Right." I said, reaching for a spoon.

"But the other one was smoking." said rose casually.

"Ha, okay. Geez, take your pick. You can't have all of them." I said.

"Its only two." rose said innocently.

"I liked the girl, she seems nice." I said, remembering our encounter.

Rose agreed, "yeah, but she looked depressed... sort of like Angela on a sweet as surfing day when her mum makes her go to school."

"But like 10 times worse." put in jasper.

Rose and I met gazes but didn't say anything.

I continued on anyway, "yeah but no school tomorrow." I said, filling my mouth with muesli.

Even though I decided to drop it, rose was intent on getting to her brother.

"Hey jazz, what did you think of the girl?" rose asked, watching for his reaction closely.

Jasper wasn't one to speak of 'relationship' stuff, so it was rare he every really said anything seriously apart from 'who's that hot chick?' and stuff on the beach, but he's never seriously interested.

"You saw her didn't you?" he said, playing dumb.

Rose rolled her eyes, "ha, yeah but we're girls," she indicated me and herself, "and we cant really judge other girls like...that." she said.

"It might effect someone's perception of our orientation." I said, keeping a straight face.

"Ha yeah." said jasper, seeing right through me. "Um, I dunno. I guess she was alright."

I couldn't hold it in now. "Jasper, I saw you ogling at her all lunch." I said, laughing.

"Bullshit." he said.

Today at lunch we took our usual seats in the corner of the cafeteria. Angela got called to the office for some reason so she didn't sit with us. But from where we were we were able to check out the new kids, which was the whole point of getting out of bed this morning and dragging out butts to school.

Rose was right, I mean they are pretty hot, but not to die for.

And plus, they are probably wankas. Just like Jake and his gay friends.

But the girl, Alice, she seemed nice.

We came to a conclusion that they are related. They all sort of look alike.

Rosalie thinks the two guys are brothers and Alice is their cousin.

I think the big guy is the cousin and the other guy and Alice are the siblings.

Jasper doesn't comment.

But I don't really care, I mean, I don't need to know everything about them just cause they're new. I know what its like to be the new kid around here and I didn't like it, everyone trying to find out about me, so why should they like it?

"School good then?" chimed jenny as she came down the stairs with a load of washing.

"Yeah, great." mumbled jasper sarcastically.

I flicked a sultana at him and it got stuck in his hair. Rose almost chocked when she saw because jasper didn't notice.

Jenny dropped the washing basket at the bottom of the stairs and strode over to pick the sultana out of the oblivious jasper.

I kept my head down and scraped my bowl of muesli clean.

"Okay, I'm going to chill." I announced, getting up from the stool and chucking my bowl in the sink. I picked up my bag from the floor and headed up the stairs.

***

I woke up to the sound of rain. Yeah, _rain_.

I immediately shoved my head back into my pillow, not even bothering to look out my window at the beautiful ocean.

I opened one eye to check the clock on my bedside table that was absolutely riddled with all my stuff. I lazily raised my hand and pushed a few wrappers and wristbands onto the floor so I could view my clock. 10:30am.

I sighed and reluctantly pulled my covers off.

If my memory works, today should be Saturday since yesterday was the day after Thursday because I thought it was... yeah Saturday.

"Rain!" I heard jasper groan through the walls. I laughed, sitting up on the side of my bed thinking how we both just woke up at the same time and thought the same thing. This house isn't very well insulated because after his groan I heard jasper knock his head, accompanied with a few curses, even though his room was two doors from mine.

"I know dude." I said a little louder so he could hear me.

I heard him stumble to my room and bang open my door. He looked like his dog just died. "Rain Bella! Since when does it rain in Hawaii?" he complained

I looked out the window, "since to-"

"Shut up." he said, not wanting my smart-ass answer of 'since today'.

"Yeah, but its not cold." I said, opening my window and letting the fresh air rush in.

Jasper just huffed and went to knock on Rosalie's door.

"Rose!" he called, pounding his fists.

"Go away." I heard roses muffled voice, dripping with drowsiness.

I pulled on a hoddie, not bothering to change from my boxers, and walked out of my room.

Rose had opened up her door and jasper was turning on her plasma.

"And the racing tournament begins!" he said, resetting the play station.

Rose yawned, "you know I'm going to beat you."

***

"Bella, could you please go and get a loaf of bread for lunch?" asked jenny as I descended the stairs, fully dressed after our racing tournament.

Rose did win, by the way.

"Yep, sure mum." I said smiling, feeling awake after the excitement of our racing game.

Dave was sitting at the table with the paper. "Morning Dave." I said, walking past him to the door, grabbing my trusty ray-bans on the way.

Dave didn't look up but merrily grunted, too interested in his article to look away.

The rain had cleared up and the sun was coming out, about time. Stupid shit weather.

"Bella, where are you going?" asked rose as she came down the stairs too, followed by jasper.

"Getting lunch. Aunty Jen wants some bread." I said.

"Good! I'm hungry as." said jasper, going to the music room thingo. Rosalie offered to come but I said she should spend some quality time with her brother after smashing him at a video game.

The main street wasn't very busy for a Saturday, but I guess it was lunchtime and not many people were really walking around. Plus, today wasn't the best day Hawaii has ever seen.

I walked around a bit, looking in a few shops here and there. I wasn't in a rush to get back home; they could wait a bit for their damn bread.

"Bella." Greeted the guy from the op shop. I swear, he's a little freaky. I mean, I have never spoken to him and a few weeks ago I came in here and he greeted me by name. Like what the?

I smiled and walked past, looking at a few idle things that caught my eye. I headed out pretty quick though, because I saw the guy coming towards me out of the corner of my eye and decided to make a quick exit.

I stopped at a surf shop on my way to the store. I am friends with most of the guys that work there and I always love chatting to them. They're pretty hot too.

Rose had a crush on Reece for ages but nothing happened, I think they were both a bit shy of each other and grew out of the crush.

"Oh, look who it is." Called Reece as I entered.

"Ballerina." Greeted Corey, stretching out my name and its additional ending for longer than necessary.

"Hey guys." I smiled, pulling a shirt off the rack near the door and having a look at the design.

Reece came around the front counter and leaned on the rack I was looking at. "So, what's happening?" he asked casually.

"Nothing." I replied, "just roaming."

"Not up for a surf in this weather?" he asked, grinning.

I looked at him. "Its not the rain that I don't like. It's the mood it puts you in." I said. "And besides, it's only like three foot **(a/n: 3ft high waves)** today."

"Yeah, I guess." He said.

I moved past him to another rack of hoodies. "25% off? How much can you do for a friend?" I asked, pulling out one in particular.

"10% off." Called Corey from the counter. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Dude, cant cut them any more, they're already retail." Said Reece apologetically.

I laughed, "I wasn't expecting you to be able too. I don't need one anyway." I put it back.

"We have some sweet new boards that came in yesterday though, Bella." Said Corey.

I laughed, "I know, my uncle makes them you loser."

Corey laughed too, "but _I_ put them on display and made them look 10 times _cooler_."

"Right." I said sarcastically.

"They're on the back wall." He said, nodding in the direction.

"Thanks, ill err, go see how much cooler they are."

"Reece, how the hell do we store these?" I heard Corey ask as I walked towards the back where the racks of boards were.

I saw the ones Dave had delivered and they looked just the same as they did when he had finished working on them.

I looked at some of the boards, running my hand up and down them, feeling their smooth surface. I could remember Dave shaping, spraying and polishing every single one of them, but I still adored them.

"You know, Corey, I reckon they looked cooler in my shed." I called through the empty shop.

I heard him grunt, "I don't like you anymore."

I walked back up to the front. "You liked me?" I asked, laughing.

"Oh yeah, major crush." He joked.

I ruffled his hair and poked my tongue out.

Someone entered the shop and Corey all of a sudden looked up curiously. I turned around, leaning on the counter behind me, in time to see Reece help out the new comer.

"Hey, excuse me. Do you guys have skate boards?"

"Who the hell is that?" Corey whispered in my ear.

"Ahh, yeah the decks and stuff are all at the back." Reece said in response to the customer's inquire.

"That," I said, turning back around to face Corey, "is one of the new kids from school." I said.

Reece had come around to us and gave me the exact same look that Corey did.

"New kid." I said simply, turning back around to look at him.

"and I didn't know this because…" Reece began.

"Because you dropped out of high school to become a bum and aren't up with the high school goss." I said.

He just looked at me and then looked away, towards the guy. "Name?"

"Pfft. How should I know?" I said.

"High school goss." He mimicked in a high voice.

I sneered at Reece and started looking at some bracelets hanging on a stand on the counter.

"Nah, seriously, who is he?" asked Reece again.

I looked at him as if he were a freak, "I just said I don't know."

"Well find out." Corey piped up.

"Why don't you?' I asked him, picking a shell necklace off a rack and placing it on the counter.

"Because its weird for a guy to ask a guy his name." said Corey.

I stopped fiddling with my wallet. "And it's completely okay for a girl to go up to a complete stranger and ask?"

Corey and Reece exchanged looks and said simultaneously, "yep."

I looked from them to the guy at the back, looking at some decks.

"You're gay aren't you?" I said, quizzing Corey.

"Yeah, totally have a thing for this new guy." He said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Fine," I said suddenly, "but you give me that on the house," I indicated the necklace, "and chuck in some surfboard wax."

Reece thought about it, "and the wax? That's a bit extreme… but okay." He grinned mischievously, "but you have to seriously flirt with him." He said.

I didn't even laugh, "what the hell? Fine, stuff the wax. Name for the necklace." I said, finalizing our deal.

"Yep."

I sighed.

Walking towards the new kid felt like a movie. I don't know why, maybe it was because he was flawless in the way he walked to the way he looked. At school I never noticed how… perfect he was.

But it was like one of those dramatic movies where you don't know whether the guy with his back to you is a goody or a badie.

He was spinning the wheels that were already connected to some trucks, probably seeing which had the better bearings.

I reached passed him and put my hand on the spinning wheel he was looking at. "Hey, you're the new kid, yeah?"

He jumped a bit in shock and turned around quickly, almost knocking over a display. His eyes studied me up and down, as if judging whether to trust me or not.

I laughed, "okay, or you're not the new kid."

He still hadn't said anything, then suddenly he looked at my face. "You're Bella."

It wasn't a question.

"Um…yeah. How did yo-"

"Yeah I am the new kid." He cut me off, turning back to the wheels and spinning them again. I thought I heard him murmur something like 'the weird one' or something, but I'm not sure.

I rested my elbows on the bench and stared at him. After a second he noticed and gave me a quizzitive look.

"You know my name, I should know yours." I said simply. As much as I didn't intend it too, my request sounded sort of flirty.

He looked at me, "look, I'm not interested." He turned around and walked to some other stands.

I laughed, he thought I was coming on to him.

"Dude! Like seriously, I don't give a shit what your name is." He turned around as I came up behind him, looking slightly surprised. "The guys at the counter want to know your name."

"Then why didn't they just ask me?"

I laughed, "that's what I said."

I saw him smile, he seemed a bit friendlier now that I wasn't supposedly 'coming on to him'.

"Well then why are you asking me?"

"I can't believe we're going through all this just for a name." I sighed, laughing.

He laughed too, and I could see that he was playing my game now.

"It's a valuable name." he smirked at me.

I laughed, "more like a shit kicker name."

He narrowed his eyes mockingly.

"Okay, they said I could get this necklace on the house if I found out your name." I said honestly.

He raised one eyebrow, "what about the flirting attempt?" he questioned.

"Attempt? Was it that bad?"

"No, I would have fallen for it if I was having a good day."

"Well, sorry about your bad day." I said sincerely, "But they said, if I flirted with you, they would chuck in some surfboard wax."

He smiled, "well you can tell them I was blown out of my mind by your flirt so you can get the wax." He gave a small wave and started heading to one of the side doors of the shop.

I jogged up to him and cut him off. "Hello? Name?"

He laughed, "Oh right. My names Edward. Bye Bella."

"Bye ed." I said.

Just as he was at the door he spun around, "don't call me that." He said it shyly.

"Who said I was going to talk to you again?" I called back.

He just laughed and walked out.

He's a pretty cool guy. I wonder if he surfs.

"Edward. Now give me the necklace and some damn wax." I said to Reece and Corey when I went up to the counter.

"Ooo, Bella just had a go at the new kid. Is it love?" mocked Reece.

I sneered.

"Edward? Bit old fashioned." Corey said.

I smiled, "at least its not gay like 'Corey'."

"Fine take that it." he handed me a small bag with two bars of wax and the necklace.

"Thanks guys." I laughed and waved as I walked outside.

I got the bread on my way back home and gave it to jenny as I came in the door.

"Took your time, Bella." Complained jasper, already getting out a plate.

"Sorry, got caught up at the surf shop." I said, getting a plate for myself.

Rose came down the stairs and started helping herself to some food next to me. "Hey, will you come to school with me Monday?" I asked he quietly so japer didn't hear.

"Um, yeah. But why?"

"Nothing. I just want to have a look at something."

Or someone.

***

So, they have met.

Please oh please review!

(I noticed a few typos)


	5. Chapter 5

Thankyou for the reviews!

***

Yeah, yeah. Okay I admit I'm a little obsessed…? No, that's not the right word. More like 'intrigued' by the 'Cullens'.

The Edward kid is just…well when I had to talk to him because of Reece and Corey I felt completely comfortable with him. I was talking to a complete stranger yet it didn't feel awkward or anything.

Weeks have gone by and every few days when we turn up to school I found myself always looking for the three new kids. Just seeing what they're doing, what they're wearing, who they're spending time with and anything else that could be interesting.

I realised that Edward and Emmett, the big guy, are a year older then me, like rose and jasper. And Alice, the little small girl in my art class, is obviously in my year. Yeah, I know Rose is in my art class even though she's a year older but we have our advantages of not giving a shit about what the teachers tell us to do and eventually, because rose just kept turning up with me to class, they made it permanent.

Also, from listening to the many mouths of the school, I found out that we were all wrong. Edward, Emmett and Alice are all siblings. Not cousins or whatever we thought they were.

Rose kept analysing Emmett's brawn to jaspers scrawn and trying to think up ways to have an excuse to feel his muscles.

"Ha, I'm pretty sure if you just went up to him and asked he wouldn't even think about saying no." I said, reading one of the flyers on the notice board.

"But he'll probably get scared or something." she said, defeated.

I ignored her and shoved the blue flyer in her face. "Surf comp. End of term."

"But it will just be rude if we enter." She said, pretending to feel bad.

I laughed at her and shoved the flyer in my pocket to show jasper. We just came out of art and were heading for the cafeteria. We haven't made friends with Alice in art yet, well she seemed happy to sit at the front by herself, but she gives off one of those vibes where you just feel like you have to get to know her.

I wondered if that same vibe worked on guys.

But like every other day, as soon as the bell went, Alice rushed out of the classroom. I caught her eye and she gave me a small smile but that was all and she was gone again.

"Maybe I should just ask…" rose pondered out loud just as we walked by the table where the Cullens were. Rose had her eyes glued to Emmett's muscular arms again.

I shook my head, "Since when are you into big guys?"

She shrugged, "well I did date Embry, remember?"

I snorted, "yuck."

"I wonder if Emmett's are bigger?"

I just laughed, "Are you sure its their muscles you wanna compare?"

Rose looked thoughtful, "hmmm… maybe I should…"

"Rose, stop it."

We chucked down our books and sat at our table, not getting anything to eat and started some idle talk. We don't usually eat at normal times. Normal meaning like breakfast at 8am, lunch at 1pm and dinner at 6. Our eating times are so out of wack because of our routine. Sometimes we'll have breakfast at 4am and then have lunch at 12am then skip dinner and have dessert at like 10pm.

Its weird but meh.

"Oi Bella, you know Edward," rose said all of a sudden.

I looked at her, confused. "Um, no."

"Yeah, but you've talked to him before. At the surf shop."

I nodded slightly, not sure where this was going.

"Cant you just go tell him that I want to feel his brothers muscles or something…?"

I looked at her incredulously, "yeah, cause that wont be weird."

"I just wanna feel how hard they are!" she said.

I laughed, "Rose, that sounded so wrong."

She sighed, "Come on, please."

I put my hands on the table, "your ridiculous." I stood up, picking up my books and turned to Rose, "come on you loser."

She jumped up eagerly and followed me to where the Cullens were. No one noticed us approach so I walked right up beside Edward and sat on the table casually.

"Hey Edward. You remember me?" I asked him. Once again it felt like I had known him for ages.

He looked startled but composed his face quickly, "oh, yeah, Bella. What's up?" he asked, questioning my sudden appearance.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "This," I yanked on Rosalie's arm, "is Rosalie. And well… wait, don't worry, ill just ask your brother." I slid off the table and turned so I was facing Emmett. I tapped his shoulder and he spun around, "Emmett, right?" I asked him.

He just nodded, confused.

"Hey, I'm Bella." I introduced.

"I know." He said, still wondering why I was talking to him.

"Sorry to barge in, but rose and I wanted to feel your muscles." I said, gesturing to rose. "For ahh…scientific purposes." I said, holding in a laugh.

He looked towards rose who was smiling wide, "um… sure?" he said uncertainly, lifting the sleeve of his t-shirt a bit higher.

I swear Rosalie almost drooled.

He was pretty thick and rose was already prodding his bicep.

I just laughed and rested against the table again.

"Um, Bella…?" I turned my head and saw that it was Alice who had called me.

She was smiling to, almost laughing like I was, it was the happiest I've seen her since she moved here.

"Yes?" I asked politely, putting down my stuff.

Alice indicated towards Emmett and rose who were now comparing muscles and let out a giggle, "what is…that?"

I let out a laugh too. "I don't know, rose has been obsessed with how big your brother is since your first day… well second day."

"Well that's, um, nice?"

I broke out into a fit of laughter and before I knew it rose and I were in full-scale conversation with the Cullens and whoever else decided to join in, well rose was mainly completely engrossed in Emmett.

We scabbed a seat from the surrounding tables and just sat down and talked with everyone about anything that seemed to pop up.

"So you're the sufer kids right?" Alice said, picking at some hot chips and offering some to me.

I took one with a thanks and shrugged, "if that's what they call us. Well I don't know what it was like before, because four years ago when I came here I was just thrust into the whole surfing thing. But yeah."

She offered me the hot chips again but I shook my head, they're hers and I hate it when people scab off me.

"I was wondering why you had a different last name." Alice said, as if coming to a realisation.

I looked at her, confused.

"Well, when I first saw you and rose, I thought you were sisters, you have the same shaped face. And then when I saw you again with roses twin, you all acted like one family but mike said your last name was swan and came here to live with the hales. But I couldn't work it out cause you look like both of them."

I was actually caught by surprise, "I look like them?"

"I could have sworn you were all siblings." She said.

I got uncomfortable for a minute. I knew this was leading to why I moved and so on, and I don't like talking about it. I never really talk about it.

"Well, they are my cousins… I didn't have anywhere else to go, but ever since I moved here I have loved every minute of it."

I think Alice picked up that it was a touchy subject and quickly moved on.

"Well your life does sound nice here. I certainly like it better here then Alaska."

Edward rolled his eyes, "I liked Alaska."

"So that's where you moved from?" I asked, interested.

Alice smiled, but it faulted at the corners. "Yeah, I…I was happy to move in any case."

Seems like we are both hiding some part of our past.

I decided to return the favour and moved on, I looked up in time to see Angela and jasper come into the cafeteria. I met jaspers eye and waved him over. He gave me a questioning look but led Angela over never the less. "Jasper and Angela are here." I noted. Alice and Edward both turned to look. Rose was too busy talking cars with Emmett, mike and Tyler to notice.

"Hey sis." Jasper said, resting his hands on my shoulders.

Angela sat down next to me and started eating a sausage roll.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the flyer, "you in?" I asked jasper, handing the paper to him.

"But it will just be rude if we enter." He said.

I laughed, "That's exactly what rose said."

"Well we are twins."

"What's going on?" Alice asked.

Jasper put the flyer in front of them. "Surf comp."

"Any of you given it a go? Surfing, I mean." I asked, mainly directing my question to Alice and Edward since rose was occupying Emmett, mike and Tyler still talking about cars.

"No, but since we are in Hawaii I think we should give it a go." Alice said.

"I agree. Dude, we should give these guys lessons." I said to jasper.

"What? Train us up for that?" Edward asked, pointing at the flyer.

Jasper grinned, "why not."

"Would you like to?" I asked, liking the idea of spending some time with our new found friends in my own environment.

Edward actually looked excited to, "well, I reckon it could be fun." He grinned mischievously.

Alice almost exploded, "oh my god! Will you teach us! Will you?"

I looked at Edward wearily at her sudden outburst, making sure that was a normal occurrence, he just shrugged.

I laughed, "yeah, course we will. It will be fun."

-000-

"They were definitely harder. But then again, his triceps wasn't quite as big, I think if he…" rose gushed on and on about Emmett. All the way home.

"Dude, he's not even that big. I bet you I could take him." Jasper looked confident but for some reason I slightly doubted his statement.

"You could not take him, jazz." Rose almost laughed.

I give jasper credit, I mean, he an hold his own but there is a point where brawn just beats scrawn, no matter how strong you reckon you are.

I agreed with rose. "Nah, jasper, I think you would have a pretty tough time beating that bear off you."

"Whatever." He muttered, leaving his bag at the bottom of the stairs and heading to the sheds where Dave was.

Rose and I continued up the stairs, "but seriously, they were just hard. And his abs, oh my god!"

"Rose, get off it." I said, trudging into the kitchen.

"Good day at school?" asked jenny from behind the sink.

I almost laughed and rose just poked her tongue out at me.

"It was fine, thanks jenny." I managed to say, jogging up the stairs two at a time.

"Yeah it was a good day." I heard rose say.

"You mean it was a _big_ and _hard_ day." I called down the stairs.

"Oh Bella, you're dead."

I ran the rest of the way up the stairs as fast as I could. Rose wasn't far behind and I just managed to get to my room without her catching me. Just as I was closing the door she rammed into the other side and I was knocked to the floor.

She picked me up bridal-style and carried me out the door.

"Ahhh! No rose don't! I'm sorry!" I screamed through my laughter. I was trying to wrestle free but I couldn't get my arms out from her grasp.

When we went past the kitchen jenny just looked at us and shook her head.

"Help me jenny!" I said, not believing that she didn't say anything in my defence.

"Oh, Bella, you should learn not to bag your older cousin." Rose taunted, clearly amused and all traces of annoyance gone from her face.

"I'm sorry!" I said again.

She laughed, "No you're not."

We passed jasper and he grinned at me, not pausing to help rose carry me.

He had me by my feet and rose was holding my hands.

Two against one is so unfair.

My side were hurting from laughing and I stated to get hiccups. "Guys, _hiccup_ ser_-hiccup-_iously."

I knew they were gonna get me bad, but I didn't know exactly _how_.

But all my confusion was cleared up when I saw the hose.

"No! Get stuffed! Don't!" I yelled.

They chucked me on the grass out the front and jasper laid across me, holding me down. Rose got the hose and I heard the water running. "Now!" rose yelled to jasper.

He quickly jumped off me and I was suddenly completely drenched in ice-cold bore water.

"Urgh, haha, ha –_hiccup_- stop, ahh –_hiccup_- ahaha." I heard them laughing but I couldn't open my eyes because rose had my face pretty well covered and didn't give me a chance to wipe the water from my face.

"You sorry yet?" rose laughed. They were both getting way too much amusement out of this.

I went to open my mouth and reply but it got quickly filled with water. I spluttered and tried again, "-_hiccup_- yes! Stop!"

Behind my cousins amusing laughter I heard the sound of a car pull up but rose and jasper were clearly too absorbed in my punishment to notice because the water had no sign of stopping anytime soon.

"Alright, leave her alone. She's drenched." Jasper said after another minute or so of lets-soak-Bella.

I heard rose sigh reluctantly and the water stopped pelting me.

I finally managed to open my eyes and stand up. "Thankyou Jas- Rose!" I yelled as the icy water once again filled my face and I had to close my eyes.

"Its just too tempting." She called.

When all the fun and games were over I quickly took in the scene. I was standing in the middle of a puddle on the lawn, absolutely soaked, in shorts and a white t-shirt that had turned see-through, revealing my blue bra, and Jasper and rose definitely were not looking sorry.

"Thanks guys." I said sarcastically, looking at my drenched clothing.

Behind jasper, a shiny silver Volvo had pulled up and I think rose noticed it too. Having put the hose away she walked over to me, "who's that?"

I didn't really need to answer, cause a second later, Alice, Edward and Emmett stepped out of the car.

And here I was in a see-through t-shirt.

***

Hope it was up to your expectations :)

Review.


	6. Chapter 6

******IMPORTANT!******

Okay, so it's really not acceptable that I haven't updated in forever. And I'm honestly sorry. BUT THERE IS A GOOD REASON! I made a trailer for this story! And I've been working on it a lot. I also made a webpage for everything with fanfiction and more. The trailer is posted there so please go check it out and have a look around the site :)

And another thing, if you have any questions that I haven't answered, I'm sorry, I get confused about which reviews I have replied to and what not, so ask me on my webpage and you will get a real quick answer.

And if you haven't got any questions, say hi to me. I like talking to people.

And this is a longer chapter for the big wait. thanks for reading :)

Sweet as.

******IMPORTANT!******

***

Okay, so don't ask me how, but we all ended up walking along the beach near our place. It was completely deserted except for the few old guys ripping up the waves at sunset.

After everyone getting over the initial situation of seeing me in my bra, we were pretty chilled out and just went to the beach. I don't think anyone actually decided to go, it was just... well it just happened.

There was something about Alice, Edward and Emmett that I really liked, they just seemed like I had known them forever. I was walking upfront with Alice, scuffing the sand with my bare feet and chatting about nothing important.

Rose was back with Edward, Emmett and jasper, talking about some new Ferrari or something. Rosalie always loved cars; she knew like every model of every manufacturer and could draw them as well as I can draw stick figures.

And I'm pretty good at drawing stick figures.

Alice was really easy to be friends with. She sort of showed her enthusiasm but knew about personal space and wouldn't invade too much. But watching her recently, I've noticed something that slips through her cheerful manner. Every now and then she just goes quiet and all her hyper ness goes out like a popped balloon. I also noticed it when I first saw her in my art class. She was so quiet and would dash out as soon as the bell rang. And then when we were talking with them at lunch, she acted like she had just had five redbulls.

"I like it here. Its warm and now that I know you guys it couldn't be much better." Alice said randomly as we walked.

"Yeah, it must be us." I said sarcastically.

She elbowed me playfully, "so the surfing lessons? Were you serious about that?"

I smiled, "of course. Were you serious about wanting to have a go?"

She looked shocked, "of course I was serious! I would love to be able to surf like you do. I know its not going to happen over night, but I'm honestly determined to get good at it."

Her determination actually surprised me. I thought she was more the type to just wanna get wet and have a laugh.

"But you have never seen me surf." I said confused about when she said 'surf like you do'.

She grinned, "yeah we have. We've seen all of you surfing. It must be awesome to ride waves like that," she said, looking at the dimming sky. "We were watching you guys one morning on our way to school. We thought you all looked old enough to be at school and were confused. But mike cleared that up for us."

"Mike? Ha, he gave you the whole mysterious 'swan' hanging with the famous 'hales' speech did he?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked, surprised.

I shrugged it off.

"To be honest, I reckon he's jealous of you, Rosalie and jasper. I really like you guys though."

I looked at her, "you know, I'm really surprised that you and your brothers actually showed an interest in us. I mean, we've always sort of been outcasts, not that we care or anything, but no one ever really mixes with us." I sighed.

"I'll never understand why, you guys are so cool!" I laughed at her enthusiasm.

Then she went quiet all of a sudden, as if her balloon just popped. I looked at her form the corner of my eye and caught the glimmer of a tear in her eye before he quickly wiped it away.

I walked a little closer to her so I could ask in a whisper, "are you okay? What's wrong?"

She just shook her head, looking down, "I'm fine." she lied.

I put my arm around her shoulders, "you can't fool me, what's up?"

She just shook her head.

"Alice, I know I haven't known you long, but I can tell something is bothering you."

She seemed to have gathered herself together. She lifted her head to look at me. "I'm fine Bella. It's just... I don't know... I'm just so glad I'm happy here."

I pulled my arm away from her and gave her a confused look, "they were happy tears?"

She laughed at me and punched my arm.

I laughed too, shrinking back, pretending it hurt. "No they weren't happy tears, I just can't help it, when I think of Alaska..." she went quiet again and I knew she was going to let tears escape… again.

"Come on, don't cry. Its okay. Shhh." she actually let a few sobs escape into my side and then like a wave crashing on the shore, it was gone and she was smiling.

"Sorry." she laughed, wiping the last tears from her eyes.

I smiled, "that fine. But your emotions change like a flick cartoon."

She smiled again, beaming at me. "You're like my sister, I fell so comfortable around you." she said finally.

I smiled, "same goes."

Spontaneously she gave be a huge hug and I almost fell over at the force of her jumping at me.

"Will you be my sister? Will you? Will you?" she said excitedly in my ear.

I laughed, "It sounds like your asking me to be your wife"

I put her down and she started laughing too.

"Sure why not? I'll be your sister." I ruffled her hair easily and she laughed, shrinking away.

"Oi, Bella! Alice! Come on, let's head back!" I turned around and just realized how far back the others were.

***

"Hello all and welcome to HSW surf school!" jasper said when we were all inside one of Dave's sheds.

"What does HSW stand for?" I asked. I was standing next to jasper with Angela and rose on my left.

Without breaking speech he said, "HSW stands for Hale Swan Webber. Its the best I could come up with in 15 seconds."

Alice laughed and Edward and Emmett just shook they're heads.

It was Saturday afternoon, the time we agreed to hold out first surf lesson. It was pretty funny, I must admit. They all looked pretty uncomfortable with letting us take control of them, but excited at the same time. Alice was beaming she was so excited.

"Okay, so basically, we skip all the rules and watch you guys get wiped out and laugh at you for a good half hour, then we teach you how to do it right. Sound good? Right, lets go!"

Jasper was already in board shorts and started running towards the road with a board tucked under his arm. We all stared at him.

He finally turned around. "Oh, right. You guys need to get changed. Girls in my room." he winked.

"Ew, that's disgusting. I'm related to you!" rose yelled.

I agreed. "Yeah, that's pretty gross, but whatever. Boys you can have my room, girls, lets party in jaspers room."

I led Alice and Angela upstairs to jaspers room. Alice seemed to get a kick out of being in a guy's room. For me and Angela it was like our second home, all the nights we spent just sitting around watching movies in here.

Within 10 minutes we were all changed. Jasper was picking boards out from the racks in Dave's sheds and I came down to help.

Oh yeah, and jasper was already changed because he basically lived in board shorts.

The funniest thing had to be all 7 of us carrying four 9-foot Malibu's down our road towards the beach. Alice, Edward and Emmett all found it a bit awkward and kept having to shift position when carrying them tandem.

Jenny laughed at us as we filed out of the house and took a picture of all of us, scrambling to get in order. I have a feeling I'm going to get that framed.

Jenny and Dave briefly met the Cullens and liked them immediately, just like we did. They had no problem with the whole surf school thing and encouraged us to do it often.

Before we left I told jenny that her and Dave should come down and show us younglings how it's done. She smiled saying she would see how she feels in an hour.

We took our little surf school down to a secluded cove about a 20minute walk form our place that had some nice little swells… and not many people so injuries would be scarce.

When we rounded the last bend on the track, Alice dropped the front of the Malibu she was carrying with Edward in the sand and sprinted to the waters edge, diving under the waves like a dolphin. She was definitely in a good mood today.

I was already carrying a board in my left arm by myself but I went to Edwards aid and replaced Alice, picking up the nose of the board in my right arm.

"Thanks." he smiled when he saw me helping him.

"No worries."

As we got closer to the shore we found some shade near some boulders and set up camp... well, set up surf school.

It was a hot day and jasper drew some outlines of surfboards in the sand while we all went for a quick dip in the crystal clear water.

Rose and I swam out past the break for a bit and floated over the swells while everyone else mucked around in the shallows.

When we got out the back, rose turned to me. "Don't say you haven't noticed Emmett and Edwards bodies."

"What?" I asked, laughing.

Rose closed her eyes in pleasure, "they are like, toned as!"

I laughed at her and splashed water in her face. "I actually haven't noticed." I said, looking back at our students in the shallows.

"Are you serious? Oh my god! I haven't been able to take my eyes off them!" I laughed at my cousin.

"Yeah, but your like addicted to man candy and I don't share that same desperation."

"Oh don't turn gay on me Bella." she said, giving me a look. She couldn't hold a straight face long and a smile cracked through.

I laughed, "We all know if anyone was gay it would be jasper."

"Your right." she said and then laughed again.

I was about to say something when I was interrupted, "students of all shapes and sizes! Come here!"

Jasper had climbed the rock we were sheltering under and yelled as loud as he could.

Rose shrugged and we began to swim back. We were the last to get out of the water and before we joined the group rose whispered to me, "don't for get to check out Edward and Emmett." she winked.

I shook my head, "okay, whatever."

Jasper was actually a really good teacher. He sort of naturally took the lead when explaining how to paddle and then get up to your feet. I interrupted a few times to point out something he missed, but otherwise I hung back and let him go.

"Alice, that was exactly it!" he applauded when Alice did the whole motion, lying on her sand board and standing up in the three-step motion. She punched the air triumphantly, poking her tongue out at her two older brothers.

"But now do that on water." Angela said, "its a lot harder."

That didn't dampen Alice's spirits at all. "Well at least I know the basics." she said, eyeing Edward and Emmett again.

Everyone had pretty much got it after a few minutes and we all grabbed a board and headed out.

When Edward did the sequence one last time as everyone was getting up, I noticed he was doing something wrong.

"Hey Edward." I said walking up to him as he stood up. "Do it again, I wanna check something."

Confused, but willing, he lied back down on the sand, pretended to paddle a few strokes then lifted himself up and stood.

When he was standing he looked at me, waiting for my response.

I stared for a second and then smiled.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

I lied on the ground opposite him. "This is what you're doing." I did the motions and stood up.

"But you're skipping this step."

He skipped the step where you bring one foot forward and leave your back knee on the board. He just jumped up like you do when you're confidant on a wave. How I do it. Eventually you just learn to skip that middle step but he's only leaning and if he tries to stand without that middle step, he's going face first.

"Oh, right." he said, flashing a smile.

He proceeded to do it again and I watched carefully. As he pulled himself up I couldn't help but notice his toned stomach. And his pecs. They were so… oh my god. Rose was right. I almost drooled there and then, but I took control and sighed, forcing myself to close my eyes and look away.

"Did I do it wrong again?" he said, his eyebrows pulled together in concentration.

I woke up from my daydream, "wha- no. That was perfect." not that I was watching what he was doing or anything...

"Okay, awesome." he seemed proud of himself.

I nodded towards the water where everyone was putting on leg ropes, "come on, lets go."

We joined the others at the waters edge and I taught Edward how to put on the leg rope. He instantly started putting it on at his ankle like they do in all the surfing shows. I grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Technically, you're right." I said. "But…" I slid the leg rope up his leg to just above his calf muscle and tightened it. "When using massive boards like this, it's easier to have it here."

He hadn't said anything and I looked up to see if he was following. His eyes were staring straight at me. He was staring at me as if I glistened in the sun. For the first time in a long time I felt self-conscience and blushed major. I looked down at the ankle deep water rushing past my feet, waiting for the blood to rush from my face.

In a second it was gone and I looked around behind me at everyone else, looking for a distraction. Jasper and Rosalie were helping Emmett get in a position of the board at about waist deep and Angela was explaining something to Alice who listened intently.

"Looks like Emmett's having a hard time." I commented, watching as he rolled off the Malibu and jasper boomed with laughter.

Edward let a chuckle escape of his own. "Do you think I could do it without getting my hair wet?" he asked me.

I smiled cheekily, "not if I have anything to do with it." I went to splash him but he took a step back and avoided the water.

"Oh, I see how it is." He said, lunging for me as I dived to the left, running to the deeper water where my advantages of swimming would counteract his strength.

After playing around a bit and me managing to get his hair wet, we reattached the leg rope which he shrugged off to catch me, and waded out to waist deep.

He attached the leg rope himself this time, which saved me a lot of blushing and I explained to him a few quick safety things.

"So, if you feel you're going to wipeout, try to fall in the opposite direction to the way the board is going to avoid concussion."

He smiled, "right."

"And if you get washed around a bit underwater, don't panic, relax and you will float to the top. If you struggle it will just hold you down longer."

"Got it."

"And remember everything you leant on the sand."

"Yep."

"And if you see a shark, run."

"You mean swim."

"Shut up."

Edward had a bit more balance than his siblings and didn't find it hard to actually lie on the boards and paddle. Emmett was having a lot of trouble in this department.

"Yeah, that's good. No, just like… yep, you got it!" I showed Edward how to paddle right, not to dig too deep, just put your arm in till the water is above your wrist and then drag straight back.

"Okay, you ready for the first wave?"

"I was born ready."

"You're so gay."

I dragged him out a bit further, even though he had balance, he couldn't maneuver a board this big by himself.

"Okay, this next one!" I shouted, spinning the board so he was facing the shore. "Get ready… paddle paddle paddle!" the wave was coming, it wasn't too big, about 3 or 4 foot. As it came past me I gave Edwards board a little push to get it on the wave. "Go Edward! Stand up, stand up!"

I could just see the top of his head while I strained to get a better look. I watched him get to one knee and then there was a massive splash and the Malibu shot up out of the water before landing with another splash.

I had a feeling I wasn't going to get a surf in at this rate.

I looked across to see Angela just pushing Alice onto a wave, yelling encouragement. "Go Alice!" I yelled as well. Alice looked so graceful as she kneeled on the board and slowly brought herself to her feet. She was in a crouch when she lost balance and let out a high-pitched squeal before her little body was swallowed by the water.

When she surfaced I gave her the thumbs up and looked back for Edward. He wasn't far away and was paddling naturally towards me.

"See that? I was _so_ close." He said, grinning.

"Yeah, you did really well. You actually haven't got bad balance." I said earnestly.

He seemed to glow when I said that, "yeah, well I used to skate back home."

With his excitement he all of a sudden he spun himself around and paddled for the next wave.

I looked back at the wave he was going for and knew instantly that it was going to break right on him and he would nose dive real bad.

"Edward! Don't! Not this one!" I yelled. He didn't hear me and kept paddling. "You're gonna get mass wipeout!" I yelled.

He looked back when I said that, hearing me for the first time, and the look on his face was priceless when he realized what I meant.

The last thing I saw was the Malibu against the blue sky.

***

I was with the girls. We were lying on the warm rocks while the guys sat around and talked below us.

"I managed to get up once and, oh my god, it's the best feeling ever! No wonder you ditch school for it. It's amazing. We so have to make this a daily thing, maybe not daily but something like that…"

Alice would not stop talking about her time in the water. Inside, I was proud that we were able to make her feel what we feel. Seeing someone else enjoy it like we do.

The sun was getting lower in the sky, but the air was still warm around us. I didn't want to move but I knew we couldn't stay here all night. I sighed. "Come on we better get moving."

Everyone groaned. I even heard the guys protest. But everyone got up and organized themselves as we made the hike back to our place.

It ended up me in tandem with Edward, Alice with Angela, rose with Emmett and jasper carrying a board by himself.

Everyone was swapping stories about their first surf lesson. Apparently Emmett had a great view of Edwards last wipeout and he wouldn't let him live it down.

"At least I could stay on the board." Edward retorted.

Emmett just grunted and started talking to jasper.

It was silent for a bit and I was listening in on Alice's conversation about something to do with Armani suits.

"You know what I was thinking about before?" Edward asked me.

I snapped back to focus on what Edward was saying, "yeah, 'cause I read minds."

He laughed, "I was thinking about the first day you spoke to me, shamelessly flirting and all."

"You said I was good at it!" I said defensively, a little embarrassed that he brought up the flirting bit.

"Okay, I seriously just heard the wrong part of your conversation." Rosalie called back to us. "All I heard was 'you said I'm good at it'. Are we missing something here…?"

I laughed, "oh yeah, we're sleeping together, didn't you know?"

Jasper joined in too, scared to miss out on teasing me. "Ooo, my little sister is finally growing up."

I smirked, "how do you know I haven't _grown up_ already."

His face was stunned, "with who!?"

Rosalie laughed and I looked around at our audience. "Maybe we should change topic of conversation."

Angela didn't hesitate to comply and everyone was happy to as well. Although I knew jasper would bring it up tonight. "That's a great idea, so you guys going to be good enough for the surf comp?" Angela asked with extra enthusiasm.

"Psshhh, of course."

"Not you, jasper."

"Oh…"

I looked back at Edward and laughed nervously, "Yeah umm… sorry about that…err."

He wasn't too surprised, "really, have you?"

I laughed, rose was listening for my answer and I was sort of excited to explain… if that doesn't sound weird.

I took the weight of the whole board we were carrying and told Edward to let go. He wouldn't and said that he was fine but I ignored him and yanked the Malibu form his grip.

"Well, I need a guy to be the judge of this." I fell back so I was walking beside him and I kept my voice down.

Rose was still looking at me, smiling.

"Um…okay." Edward was unsure.

"Well, it was a bonfire night and I was high on lemonade, I know," I laughed, "but I'm not an alcoholic and sugar does something to my system. Anyway, long story short, the guy was close and was about to… yeah any way, so I got away… from… yeah and the next day he was in a coma and was fighting to avoid brain damage."

Edward gave me a look that was crossed with fear, shock, laughter and inquisitiveness.

I laughed at his face, "its okay, at least you will know why this guy is such a wanka."

"And who is it exactly…"

"Trust me, when you see him, you'll know."

"Will I ever see him?"

"You'd wanna hope not."

***

Okay, Your to do list:

-Review this chapter

-Add to favs/alerts if you haven't already

-Check my web page (.)

-WATCH THE FULLY SICK TRAILER

-And tell me what you think of the trailer

Sweeeeeeet!


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah it's been ages and I actually am sorry. It sounds pathetic, I know.

Last chapter we had misunderstandings everywhere, my web page has heaps of stuff to do with Surfing Is The Life so go there! Its wwwDOTsomethinginblueDOTwebsDOTcom.

I hope this chapter is good. There are a few things here that you probably didn't see coming.

***

I love it when the sun is that orange-pinky colour and how it reflects off the water and the sand as if you are wearing orange-pinky lenses. It makes Hawaii look so cool. But now I'm dripping wet, not looking so cool with the sweet gash I have up my arm from the evil reef at Bears.

I didn't notice it in the water but when we paddled in and it wasn't a bit numb from the icy water, the blood really started to flow.

It's not usually cold at this time of night but this last week it's been cold. Like rain and cold winds everyday. According to the weather man in should ease up tomorrow and my long forgotten friend Mr. sun will come out with all the heat of a supernova.

I got to our surf mobile, a present last Saturday from jenny and Dave- the coolest parents ever- to me, jasper and Rosalie, and rose was there with a beach towel and one of jaspers t-shirts. Rose ran ahead as soon as I noticed the gash and insisted I get it cleaned up. It didn't hurt at all and it probably looked worse than it was.

"Drop your board. Come sit on the hood." Rosalie commanded, not really liking the sight of this much blood.

I ditched my board in the sand and plonked myself on the bonnet. "Relax rose, I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt."

"Oh, let me see, let me see!" jasper ran up the beach to see the wound in all its glory. "Nice one bells, almost beats dads." He laughed and went around to the boot to get dry.

"What happened to Dave?" I asked rose while she stated mopping up the blood at my wrist.

She shrugged, "shark attack on tour once. Broke his ribs and crunched his hip. I can still see the bones sticking out of his chest… urrghh." She shivered.

I winced a little as she wiped around one end of the cut. "Wasn't he on tour?"

"Yeah, the one day that he took us out on the filming boat, sucks."

I just nodded, I'd ask Dave about it later.

"Shit bells, you did a good job." Rose said, sort of worried when she finally revealed the extent of the cut.

On my left arm it ran from that weird Nobby bone in my wrist all the way up to my shoulder, twisting around so that it ended sort of on my tricep. The deepest part was easy to find, it was right on my forearm and wasn't neat at all.

Now I could see it, it started to hurt a little.

"Rose, are you wearing my shirt?" I saw jaspers head pop up from the boot.

Rose didn't take her eyes from my arm and just held the blood soaked top up for a second so he would recognize it. He sighed loudly and walked to the front seat. "Fine. Bella, I'm wearing your hoddie."

"Yeah whatever." I said as my arm started to sting real bad.

Rose ripped jaspers top and wrapped it roughly around the worst part of my injury and ruffled my hair. "You'll be fine, sis."

I rolled my eyes, "I already said I would be fine." hopping off the bonnet I picked up my board, chucking it in the back on top of jaspers. I noticed that one of my fins were cracked, I gave it a little wobble and it snapped in my hand.

I shrugged and threw the piece of fin through the car at japers head. It was a good throw too.

"Ouch! Far out Bella! That was sharp."

I laughed, "sorry."

"Oh, Alice sent you a message."

I was at the front door so fast that jasper didn't have time to retaliate as I grabbed my phone out of his hands.

"Jasper, you do NOT read my messages." I said very seriously. "And I take that sorry back."

"Aw come on, I only read one." He wined.

Rosalie laughed form somewhere along the beach. It was pretty dark now and I couldn't make out her silhouette against the water, "and so 'conveniently' he read Alice's."

"Just because you are in love with Emmett, doesn't mean I like Alice." Jasper defended.

"I _don't_ like Emmett." Rose almost growled.

I ignored them while I looked through my messages, making sure there was nothing he could have read that he shouldn't of before checking my unread ones.

One from Alice, one from Dave and one from… Jacob?

Jacob? Why the hell would Jacob be texting me?

Since the… well the brain damage incident, I have avoided him as much as possible, and he wouldn't dare agitate me in fear that he wont escape so lucky.

I read Alice's first;

_hey bella_

_no school again?_

_God! We're missing you guys, its been like 2 weeks._

_Wanna catch up tomorrow?_

_Tomorrows Saturday, incase you've confused your days._

_xx alice_

I laughed as I read it, you gotta love Alice.

Shit, it's been 2 weeks? Didn't seem that long. I feel sorry for the Cullens, having to go to school all the time, must suck.

_Hey little pixie'_

_2 weeks? Sorry, we'll make it one day next week._

_Tomorrows good, come over in the morning and we'll go out for another lesson._

_Yeah, thanks. I knew today was Saturday_

_Bella_

I sent it off and just as I was opening Dave's message I felt my phone vibrate again.

_Todays Friday, bella._

I laughed again, I swear I meant to type Friday.

I opened up Dave's and it said to meet him at the Blacks place for dinner. Apparently we are invited for dinner. I groaned loud.

"Arrrgghh!" no wonder there's a text from Jacob. Jacob bloody black.

"What's up?" rose asked, looking over my shoulder. Clearly she sorted out her quarrel with jasper. I gave her the phone and plonked myself roughly in the sand at her feet.

"A whole night trying to deal with him!" I groaned. "I mean, I don't wanna put him in hospital, I really don't but…"

Apparently something I said was funny. Rose collapsed in a fit of laughter in the sand next to me and her face was going bright red. "You… you, oh hahaha! You…"

"Spit it out." I said, still not happy about going to the blacks tonight. Her fit eased up and she managed to choke out what she was trying to say.

"You… you were so serious when you said that!"

"Said what?"

"That you don't want him in hospital." She laughed again, the laugh that is silent because you can't get enough air in.

"I was serious."

"Okay, sorry… but your face!" she pointed and laughed.

I still didn't get what was funny.

Jasper stared at us from a few meters away, clearly freaked out by his sisters laughing fit, but didn't say anything.

Instead he just looked at me, hoping there was some explanation for rose.

I just shrugged, "we're going to the blacks for dinner."

"Woohooo! I can't wait to see Seth! He was telling me about his new skateboard and its got like 10 wheels or something! Come on, come on let's go, now!" he ran to the front seat, grabbing random towels and clothes of ours off the sand and chucked them in the backseat.

Of course he wouldn't know about Jake and me. I'm pretty sure Jake never told anyone the truth about that night. And I needed something up my sleeve as a hidden weapon in case I ever needed revenge.

But then again, we would be seeing Seth. Seth is jakes younger brother. He's the complete opposite of his older brother; sometimes I forget they are even related. He is the cutest kid in Hawaii. Like hot cute. And oh my god! The amount of time me and Rosalie have spent just drooling over him…

Well it's pretty gross for rose, but Seth is my age so it's appropriate for me to like him. Well I don't like him.

Okay, maybe I do.

Just a little.

We were in our surf mobile and driving to the Blacks place. I volunteered to sit with the boards in the back while rose and jasper had the stereo blaring in the front. I almost forgot to read jakes message, I was sidetracked by the ocean view. The sun was almost completely swallowed up by the horizon.

I took my phone out and opened the inbox.

_Hey gorgeous_

_Having dinner at mine tonight, so I hear._

_Wanna stay over?_

_It will be fun._

Why did that message just sound so disgustingly sleazy? Sounded like he was going to rape me? He is so gross!

I shuddered and continued to stare out the window.

***

Okay, so I managed to completely avoid looking at Jake the whole night. Rose kept me closely guarded in case I needed back up.

It went pretty quick. We had all the blacks and us just sitting around outside the back of their house, eating pizza and drinking coke. But I was a little disappointed to find that Jacob's right-hand men were there too.

And the worst part? Seth was out.

I was hoping he would come home late so I could still see him. As much as I hated to admit it, I sort of liked him.

Rose, jasper and I managed to sneak off subtly to the side of the house to chill without being in the presence of Jake and the rest of the wankas. Once we were completely sure that everyone couldn't hear us or see us, I let out a sigh.

"Geez, its not that bad." Jasper almost laughed.

I just shook my head, "yeah, it is."

Jasper looked confused but didn't comment.

I shared a glance with rose and almost blew our cover with a bark of laughter. Jasper just looked between us, weirded out.

But I did notice the headlights pull up out the front of the Blacks house. And I definitely recognized the voice saying farewells while the car drove off again.

I jumped up and ran out the front, straight towards the dark shadow of Seth.

"Seth!" I squealed as I jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"Hey bells!" he exclaimed, obviously a little surprised I was here but not at all upset.

I jumped off him and stepped back, "I thought you weren't going to come."

"I didn't know you would still be here." He breathed. It was quiet as we stared at each other.

Unconsciously, I took a step towards him.

"I thought you weren't going to be back till late." I said, sort of locked in a trance.

He laughed, "it is late, 12:00 o'clock, late."

"You call 12:00 o'clock late? How young are you?"

"Only as young as you."

I think it was about now that we both just hesitated, we knew what should follow, but we also knew that people were watching.

People like my brother, so-to-speak, who thinks I still play with Barbie dolls.

As jasper would, he interrupted the moment. "Sethy boy!"

"Jasmine!" Seth called back, stepping forward to meet him.

They exchanged that man shake/hug thing and then were talking like mad about skateboards and stuff.

Rosalie walked up to me while I followed the boys back to the house from a distance.

"So. Not. Fair."

"So… wow." I said.

Rose looked genuinely annoyed, "I wanted the cute one! Why do you always get the cute guys?"

"Who are you counting as cute?"

She rolled her eyes, "Seth, obviously, umm…"

"Nothings happened yet!" I exclaimed to her. She just shrugged.

"I'll try and give you some alone time tonight… anyway, so Seth, that Johnny kid that left, Edward, Dylan or Reece, whichever, probably both…"

"Edward? Where the hell did that come from?"

Rose pretended to think, "Um, from the way he looks at you, or visa versa."

Okay okay, she sorta hit a soft spot. I mean I wouldn't go as far to say that I like Edward… but then when I try to tell myself I don't… well then I feel like I do. But I don't. But maybe I do. No, no definitely not.

…Maybe just a smidge.

***

"So where did you go before?"

"Just a bonfire on the beach, not to special."

So maybe Rosalie was right, maybe… okay I give in, she was always right. She got us some alone time by dragging jasper into the house while we stayed in the night's air. He had his arm around me and we were kissing sweetly. Pecking each other when we had noting to say and talking small talk so that we didn't feel completely guilty about being out here and just making out. I was resting my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It's such a cliché thing to do but when you're lying on someone, their heartbeat is pretty dominant.

"Well," Seth sighed into the night, "I may as well get this over with."

"What?" get what over with?

He leaned back to look into my eyes, "will you go out with me, Bella?"

I laughed. And then I felt bad for laughing after looking at his face. I kissed him lightly again.

"Its obviously a yes." I said, kissing him again, deepening it this time round.

"Why laugh?" he mumbled into my lips.

I pulled away reluctantly and sighed, "I wasn't going to make you actually say it. I mean, we aren't in primary school." I laughed.

He shook his head firmly, "you gotta do these things right Bella. I wouldn't have felt official if we just assumed. Because you would be like, yeah I think its on, but maybe he doesn't, but maybe he thinks its on, and maybe I don't and maybe…"

"I get your point."

I smothered his lips before he could say anything else.

We were around the side of the house so that we were hidden from windows but we heard the massive crash as the back door slammed open.

Muted, aggressive voices were arguing about something. Seth was about to say something but I motioned for him to be quiet while I strained to hear what they were saying.

They obviously didn't know we were out here.

The first thing I noticed was that the muted voices belonged to Billy, Jacob and surprisingly, Dave.

"But she can't know!" I heard Jacob hiss. Now that I was concentrating, I could hear what was being said.

Who's she?

"But we can't hide it, ill never be able to act normal." That was Dave.

"She would never…"

"Maybe we should let her find out." I heard Billy speak for the first time.

Dave seemed to be thinking hard, "No that would make it worse."

"Well then what do you want do, Dave?"

"I don't know, Jen is already going crazy, that's why she didn't come tonight." Jen? As in jenny? What's happened so much that she worried? Is jenny okay?

Jacob burst out a type of growl, "why didn't you just tell Bella in the first place?"

It was quiet. I didn't believe this was over me, and I felt it was my time to step in.

I untangled myself from Seth and walked out so they could see me. I was met by three surprised faces.

"Tell me what?"

***

You can't say you saw that Seth thing coming!

But its okay its okay, this isn't seth/bella. Edward will come soon (:

Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey. I have nothing to say. Im pathetic. But my life has been weird lately. Everything's just.. changed. Its like my life has turned into my other story, how it starts. So, this is late, but I have reasons.

**

They all stopped and stared at me. Obviously, they didn't know I was outside (having the time of my life if I might add). Seth was a second behind me and when Jake saw him his expression changed to unbelievable fury. I saw the look he gave Seth, my boyfriend, saying that they would talk about it later. Instinctively I grabbed Seth's hand pulled him next to me. In that split second when Jake, Seth and I had a non-verbal confrontation, Dave had walked toward me. I snapped back to the present.

"Bells..."

"What's going on? What should I know?!" I demanded.

"Yes, what's happening?" Seth backed me up seeming genuinely interested.

Billy walked up and gestured towards Jake and Seth, "boys, why don't you come inside." it wasn't a suggestion but an order.

"No, Seth, stay." I said strongly.

Seth hesitated before Jake grabbed the front of his shirt and literally dragged him inside.

"Dave? What's going on?" I could tell this had to be something serious, Dave's never serious, but his face was serious. I seriously just said seriously too many times.

Seri-.

"Bells I... well I jus... Bella, Renee's gone. She... she died earlier this morning. The clinic rang in with the news and well... Jen's been a mess."

Well I wasn't expecting that.

Dave looked at me, his face full of concern and understanding. But surely that couldn't be all the news.

I shrugged. "Well... that's sad."

Dave was shocked at my reaction. I hurried to explain.

"Well, that's not what I meant but... well you know she wasn't exactly the best mother and I mean, half the time she wasn't even there. I never really knew her and I can't really be that sad she's gone. She never was there anyway."

I was forced to stop then, not because of anything but the fact that my mind was all of a sudden weighed down with all the memories I had locked up. All the things I didn't want to remember. My childhood...

I slowly fell to the ground, my legs giving way beneath me. This was all too much.

True, I'm not bothered with the fact that she's gone.

True, I'm way happier here then anywhere.

And true, I'm a little scared from my childhood.

Dave had sat down and had his head in his hands. I looked up at him adoringly. He is such a good father. What I wouldn't give to be his daughter. But that just isn't the way it was meant to be.

I stood up suddenly and Dave looked up at my sudden movement.

"I'm, I gotta go. Bears." with that I ran around the side of the house, not even thinking of what it would be like to go through the house where everyone was.

I jumped in our surfing mobile, thanked god that the keys were in the ignition, and drove as fast as I could to the one place I could relax. That's all I needed to do, just rewind, clear my head, forget my childhood. Forget my mother. Forget my father. Hah, I laughed to myself. What father? The only thing I remember is his face obscured by iron bars.

Get a grip Bella! I shouted to myself.

I drove the rest of the way concentrating on driving and amusing my mind of stupid little ponderings. And thinking of Seth... I think I loved him more than I knew.

Finally the familiar break came into sight. Well just, since the moon was all I had to go by.

I pulled up and threw my jumper and shorts in a pile, grabbing my board out of the back I ran to the water and felt the fresh water wash across my body. Straight away I felt relaxed. This is where I belonged. I paddled out, completely forgetting about everything.

Once I was out the back I sat on my board and just watched the giant shadowed mountains of water roll under my. What was it, like midnight? Probably closer to 1am. Well shark feeding time was ages ago.

Finally I paddled for the third wave in a set and stood up. It was a sweet ride. The water was like glass and I was flying. Just as I pulled back up to the wall of the wave the lip threw itself over me, creating a barrel around me. It was the longest tube ride ever.

I surfed it all the way until it died down and then rode over the back, getting back down on my board and paddling again without going under the water.

After another few of those awesome rides I started to feel bad, because honestly these were some of the best waves we've had for a while and I should have told jasper and Rosalie, they're missing out.

Just as I was debating in my mind weather to go in and text them I say headlights light up the water, seeing that it was in fact blue instead on a midnight black. I didn't need anything but the sound of boards being unloaded to know that my family was here. And I mean my real family. The ones that are actually there for me.

"What took you guys so long!?" I shouted towards the shore, happy that I had this pristine ocean to share with them.

Jaspers witty remark floated back out to the ocean "some little sister of ours didn't tell us surf was up!"

I just laughed and turned back to see a set coming. Paddling onto another beauty I yelled in exhilaration, the adrenaline rush so strong. "Woooooooohoooo!"

I heard Rosalie and jasper echo my scream and then I dived off the wave, popping up right in front of jasper.

"They're good tonight jasper." I commented.

He smirked, "as good as Seth?"

I splashed him quite roughly, "nah, about as good as Alice." I laughed at his expression and paddled away before he could get me back.

Well tonight was definitely full of surprises. After jasper and Rosalie came, about 5 minutes later another car pulled up. I didn't know who it was but I didn't have to wait long to find out. I saw Dave emerge over a wave and then, coming up from a duck dive not far behind him, jenny.

"Aunty jenny!" I yelled excitedly.

"The whole families here." Rosalie said.

And I couldn't agree more.

***

"Jasperrrr!" I yelled sleepily, hopefully waking him up.

Okay, I never did anything to deserve my alarm going off at 6:30am. Especially since we only got home at 3:30am.

I groaned loudly and reached for the off button. I think I smashed the button a little too hard because the time disappeared. "Shit."

The sun was shining through the slits of my curtains and lighting my room in streaks of Hawaiian sunshine. The thought made me smile. I love my life.

My stomach grumbled. Loud. And I understood the sign.

Roping together all the little energy I had in me I yanked myself to a sitting position and steadied myself before standing up. As I walked in front of the mirror I realized I was still in my bathers. I laughed, last night was awesome. It was the best late night surf ever. And yeah I know, my mums gone, but hey, cant do anything about that now.

I grabbed a large grey hoddie off the floor, I think it was jaspers, and chucked it on over me before making my way out my room. As I walked past Jaspers door I walked in and yanked open his curtains.

"Aw bells, what the hell?" he groaned, not even opening his eyes, he just rolled over. I walked up to him and ripped his sheets off, pulling them all the way back and chucking them in the hall.

"Bella!"

"You deserved it, don't complain." I laughed when I realized he was sleeping naked. Ha woops.

I walked out and shut the door, my stomach grumbling again. I picked up his sheets and dragged them down the stairs, planning to leave them outside. I passed the kitchen to get to the decking and as I was opening the doors I almost shat myself.

"Are they jaspers sheets?"

I spun around almost knocking myself out on the door. "Jenny! Holy shit." I breathed out and laughed. "You scared the shit out of me." I turned back around and proceeded to throw all the sheets out onto the decking.

I heard jenny's joyous laugh and when I finally turned to face her I realized that she wasn't looking 100%.

"Are you okay?" I asked, going to the table and plonking myself next to her.

She stared at me, as if considering whether to say what's on her mind. A smile came onto her features, "are they actually jaspers sheets?"

"Yeah." I sighed, "He really shouldn't set my alarm to go off at ridiculous hours."

Jenny just smiled and made an 'o' with her mouth before taking a sip of her hot cup of tea.

I looked up at the pantry, my stomach telling me to hurry up. "Umm... I'm hungry." I said to no one in particular as I got up and searched for some cereal and milk.

"Yes eat up, you've got a surf competition to win."

"What?" I asked, almost spilling my milk.

Jenny wasn't phased, "its today." she said simply while drinking her tea.

"What's today?" I asked as I sat down opposite with my bowl of cereal, only then realizing I didn't get a spoon.

Jenny almost laughed, "the competitions today." she said again.

I sighed, "no, what day?" I plonked myself down again, equipped with a spoon this time.

"Its Saturday"

I groaned, "buibnuf neetoobrregisthabe"

Jenny almost spat out her tea. "What was that, love?"

I held up my hand and chewed, finally swallowing. "I need to register, registering was yesterday. Shit. We can't get in!"

"I registered you three last week," she said calmly.

I looked up, my eyes widening. "Oh my god! Thank you jenny! I love you! Yes! Man, what would we do without you?"

I quickly wolfed down the rest of the cereal before ditching it in the sink. About halfway up the stairs jenny said, "oh and Bella?"

"Yeh?"

"2:00"

I smiled a thanks and continued on my way to wake up Rosalie, since jasper should already be awake.

"Guys! Get up!" I yelled first into Rosalie's room and then jaspers. And I was pleased to not that jasper was in board shorts now, texting on his phone.

I bed-haired Rosalie fumbled into jaspers room where I was. "What the hell?"

"Guys, jenny registered us for the comp. Its today!"

They both forgot about their tiredness and in no time we were on our way to a secluded break for a warm up morning surf.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alice!"

"Bella! Oh my god, I could kill you! I haven't seen you for 2 weeks and we live on the same god forsaken island."

I laughed, "yeah yeah whatever. Hey look, the surf comp is in 2 hours. Wanna come watch?"

"Oh, right, the comp you guys were meant to train us up for?" she said.

"I know, I'm sorry, time gets away."

I heard her musical laugh through the phone line, "we don't care, so we'll meet you at... which beach?"

I smiled; I really like Alice, "the main one, near school."

"Okay, yeah yeah we'll be there."

"Sweet. See you soon." I hung up and chucked my phone on my bed just as rose walked in.

"Are they coming?"

"Yep."

Rose came and sat next to me, a worried expression on her face. "Sis, what's wrong?"

Shit, did I let it seep through? Dang it.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said, getting up and walking to my wardrobe.

"Bells! How many times have I said that you can tell me anything!"

I hung up one of the many jackets I had strewn across the floor before turning to face rose. I know I could tell her everything, and I do. This is just suspicion though.

"I know rose... I just, well ever since my mum died... well we found out yesterday and everyone was making such a big deal about it."

Rose stared at me like I was about to tell her that I'm actually a lesbian. "...Well she was your mum."

I had to smile at that; it would only make sense for me to be bothered by it. "No, she wasn't. Not a mother. She was someone I lived with... when she was home."

Rose just sighed, "well then what are you worrying about?"

"Jenny and Dave... they're not telling me something. Jenny has been really reserved around me and well... if you heard them yelling at the Blacks, you'd know that my mum dieing isn't what they were yelling about..."

My phone going off sidetracked me.

Rose picked it up first, "oo lover boy."

Seth. "Oi pass it!" I ordered when she didn't give it to me. She answered it instead. "Rose!" I hissed.

"Hey." silence, "yeah this is rose." more silence, "Bella has gone to buy some pregnancy te-"

I pounced on rose, knocking her off the bed. She erupted with laughter while I scrambled for the phone she dropped.

"Hey Seth." I said, smiling as soon as I heard him reply.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" he asked sweetly.

Rose was still laughing her ass off, "she's pregnant!" she yelled into the phone. I don't know where she got the pregnant joke.

"I'm go-od" I said, kicking rose quite roughly. "Are you going to that surf comp?"

I heard him laugh, "of course. I just have to beat Jake this time."

"You will." I smiled.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted a ride? I want to see you," god I love Seth!

"Come over as soon as you want."

"Okay, awesome." he said.

Just as I thought the conversation was over her spoke again, "and are you actually pregnant?"

"Urrgh! No!" I almost yelled, kicking rose again. "See you soon Seth, I love you."

"I love you more."

I hung up.

Rose was still smiling. So I threw a pillow at her.

"Go away."

**

if you only knew how good I would feel for positive feedback. Anything positive right now I would trade my life for.

Or whats left of it


	9. NOTE

so its been what.. almost a year?

theres a reason, i have moved to canada and forgot all about this.

don't know if anyone even checks this anymore but, if i get like 25 reviews, i will continue.


End file.
